


Chaos Theory

by noona96n



Category: Block B, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, M/M, More tags to be added, Past Child Abuse, mention of depression, mention of drug use, mention of sexual abuse and domestic violence, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None talks to him about Jiho. Not mom, not dad, not Taewoon. It's like Jiho is a dead man and his name is a bad omen.<br/>(He is and Seungyoon finds out about it the hard way.)<br/>(Amd then there's Mino. The man who willingly carves away his life so Seungyoon can know more about his brother.)<br/>(Somewhere along the way, shit hit the fan and life unravels itself.) </p><p>A story about self discovery, learning about the bitter past, making amend with the unfortunate present and constructing plans for a better future.<br/>A story about coming to term with who you are, what you're worth and what defines you.<br/>A story about rebellion and romance.<br/>A story about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hipster Décor

 

 

**1**

**Hipster Décor**

 

Seungyoon meets Mino at a café, the one that just open a few month before summer break. He passed it a few time on the way to school but he has never actually been there, however Eunji has been singing praises about its coffee and its decoration and its aesthetic in general. Eunji’s all about aesthetic to be honest and Seungyoon absolutely HAS to check it out if Eunji recommends it because sooner or later she’s gonna bug him into checking it out and asks for his opinion on it. Eunji asks for his opinion a lot but Seungyoon isn’t bothered though, because at least that means his opinion worth a dime to someone else.  
So here he is, in the longest queue he has to stand in for a cup of coffee. But he has to admit, Babylon Coffee House IS pleasing to look at; the decoration is a bit on the hipster side and that’s something that Eunji likes. The music choice is good too, soft and mellow; perfect for relaxing with a cup of drink. Plus, the people working here are unusually hot; Seungyoon thinks and wonders if that factor effects Eunji’s opinion of this place.  
Just as he finishes that thought, the person in front of him move away and Seungyoon finds himself standing in front of the hottest barista. Ever. He already has a flirty smile on his lips before he knew it but the barista just stares at him in shock. The minute ticks by and the barista still looks at him like he’s seeing a ghost. The people standing behind him start grumbling in protest and another barista has to come and check on the hot one behind the counter. The two converse quietly for a few seconds, with the new barista sneaking glances at Seungyoon before the hot barista goes to the back. Seungyoon gets a glimpse of the hot barista’s name tag before he moves back. Apparently, he’s called ‘Hugeboy’ and the new one who’s greeting him enthusiastically is ‘Baby Lion’.  
Seungyoon’s day just got weirder…  
Baby Lion says with a playful smile on his lips “Good morning. I apologize for the wait. What would you like?”  
Dazedly, Seungyoon’s eyes still follow Hugeboy’s shape before he turns his attention to the man in front of him. He stutters out “I’ll um, I’ll have a grand caramel Frappuccino with a shot of espresso and no cream; please.”  
“One grand caramel Frappuccino with a shot of espresso and no cream coming right up.” Baby lion replies and a few seconds later he’s handing out the drink and giving Seungyoon the changes to his notes.  
Seungyoon’s eyes still follows Hugeboy movement behind Baby Lion and he asks seriously “Um, is he okay?”  
Baby Lion turns to look at his coworker with a pinched expression then he turns back to Seungyoon, his pleasant smile still in place. He replies “He’s feeling a bit woozy. I apologize for his unprofessional behavior. I will take disciplinary actions on him if it can make up to you.”  
“Uh no, it’s okay. It’s just that he looked at me like he just saw a ghost… It’s a bit worrying.” Seungyoon tells him and Baby Lion’s smile falters slightly but it still remains fixed on his lips. Seungyoon knows it’s his cue to stop asking.  
-  
Seungyoon was ten years old when Jiho ran away from home. But he didn’t know that. To this day, on the verge of seventeen, he still think that Jiho was sent to school; away from home, he won’t be coming back anytime soon until he finishes whatever special class he has to take. That’s what he desperately and foolishly believes in because he’s too cowardly to question his parents about Jiho’s whereabout and Taewoon wears expressions of sadness when he asks after Jiho.  
He was ten but he wasn’t completely idiotic. He has always known that Jiho has a rocky relationship with their parents, especially their dad. And he knew to keep quiet about Jiho-hyung when his father glared at him and bit out angrily “He went away”. That was the end of their conversation but for all his smartness at the age of ten, Seungyoon didn’t know what that meant. Later, he asked Taewoon when the eldest child tugged him into bed instead of Jiho. Seungyoon told Taewoon that he’s “missing Jiho-hyung already, when will he come home? It’s already really dark.” Taewoon looked at him sadly then and told him “Jiho-yah went away, Seungyoonie. To a special place.”  
He still didn’t understand that and when he asked mom about Jiho later on, she broke down into a sob. Taewoon had to take Seungyoon away because mom kept on blabbering about how much ‘they look alike’ and how much ‘she wish he’s okay’. In the end, it was Taewoon who answered his question “Jiho-yah went to a special school. He won’t be coming back until he’s okay again.”  
“Don’t talk about Jiho in front of mom and dad.” He told Seungyoon further and continued when the younger looked at him in confusion “It makes mom and dad miss him.”  
Seungyoon knew a lie when it’s told so he kept quiet and shouldered on without his favorite brother.  
-  
Seungyoon isn’t sure why he comes back the next day.  
When he left home this morning, Taewoon asked him where he’s going and when he said he’s going to the Babylon Coffee House; his brother looked at him funnily. He narrowed his eyes at Seungyoon and asked “Again?” and Seungyoon shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.  
He can’t really explain why he’s back. Coffee shops aren’t really his thing. It’s always a bit too noisy and there’re always too many people. Plus the strong smell of coffee makes his nose itches most of the time. He prefers the library or the quiet swimming pool on end of their street and his favorite would be the dance studio inside the Park’s family apartment. So really, he has no reason to be here. But there’s something that attracts him back. Maybe it’s the hippy décor or the soft mellow music, Seungyoon tries to make excuses for himself. But he knows. He’s here because of Hugeboy. Not because of his toned biceps or his killer eyes. There’s just something about the man’s reaction when he sees Seungyoon. And Seungyoon wants to know why Hugeboy reacts like that. He knows there’s a story behind it and he want to know what it is.  
He’s not sure why he’s so curious about it. He just is.  
-  
Seungyoon proceeds to spend the remaining days of the week at the coffee house. A part of him laments the waste of his precious summer break time while the remaining part eyes the flex of Hugeboy’s muscles appreciatively. He still has yet to discover the story behind Hugeboy’s reaction though since the man usually just avoid serving him as much as he could, which is why he still comes back every morning to sip coffee and stares at the hot barista from under his fringe. It’s not very healthy and Jimin makes sure to tell him that every chance he gets to.  
Which is why he regrets bringing Jimin with him this Sunday morning. It’s a beautiful morning with the sun being all shiny but not glaring at their faces. There’s enough wind to keep them from sweating like a pig and Seungyoon enjoys the weather while it last. He’s still not sure why he decided to subjects himself to the torture that is Jimin’s complaining on this fine morning. He blames it entirely on Jimin’s sentimentality and his inability to say no to other male. Because really, today is the day Seungyoon must never be left alone according to Eunji and Jimin.  
It’s the day Jiho left home.  
-  
Seungyoon’s even wearing his hyung’s ratty and outdated shirt and styling his hair the way Jiho used to. It makes him looks like Jiho’s twin and Taewoon looked at him disapprovingly this morning but that didn’t stop Seungyoon from walking out of the house. It’s the only thing he can do to remember Jiho in a household that lashes out violently at the mention of Jiho’s name. Plus it’s a little rebellious thing he does because being a good boy every day is tiring. He deserves to be the trouble child at least once a year.  
Jimin encourages this behavior wholeheartedly because Jimin is independent and will not be tie down. And he gives Seungyoon strength when it comes to standing up against his parents, especially his dad. Eunji though, Eunji disapproves tendency because she doesn’t want him to get in trouble with his dad. She’s very well aware of his temper. But Seungyoon knows that deep down the girl actually encourages him. She just doesn’t want to agree with Jimin.  
The three made plans the previous night to meet up at Babylon Coffee House before going to the pool. It’s a great plan but one that involves Jimin commentating Hugeboy’s every action at the counter to Seungyoon. And when Seungyoon tells him to stop, Jimin rolls his eyes and mutters a few curse words under his breathe playfully at him. Eunji side eyes him and swats his laps with a fond shake of her head.  
“We really should get going you know.” Eunji comments offhandedly after stretching her back. Jimin flicks his wrist and looks at his watch before nodding in agreement.  
He says “Holy shit it’s past two already!”  
Jimin looks at Seungyoon and tells him “Go and settle the bill!” Seungyoon gives him a look so the other male flaps his left hand in the direction of the counter. He continues “Go. Shush.”  
Seungyoon narrows his eyes at Jimin and pouts. He laughs “Go on, I know you want to take a look at him up close and personal.”  
He blushes and Eunji chuckles adorably at him. Eunji says “Come on. I’ll go with you.”  
“For moral support.” She adds and hurls Seungyoon to his feet. Jimin collapses onto the table laughing.  
Both teen didn’t have to wait long to settle the bill and soon enough they’re standing in front of Hugeboy. Seungyoon’s about to ask for the bill but Hugeboy stares at him with tears in his eyes and says a bit brokenly “Jiho-hyung.”  
With a name, every color blurs together and every noise muted. Seungyoon feels his world tilts from its axis and finds himself breaks down into an ugly sob in front of the counter.  
-  
Seungyoon cries so much he ends up inside the coffee house’s owner’s office. Hugeboy is also in there because, according to one of the part-timer Scent Candle, he needs to clear his head. The man’s clutching the fabric of his apron like his life depends on it and won’t look anywhere but the floor while Seungyoon calms himself.  
Really there’s nothing to cry about. Hugeboy just said Jiho-hyung’s name. It could just be Seungyoon being emothional and such but it’s good to hear his name on other people’s lips and everything just comes crashing down like waves.  
Eunji’s patting his back gently while whispering sweet nonsense into his ear to help him stop his sobbing. Jimin though, is alternating between glaring at Hyugeboy because he made Seungyoon cries and trying to figure out how in the hell Hugeboy knows Jiho. It ends up making him looks like he’s trying to take a dump and it makes Seungyoon smile through his tears.  
Soon, the only sound in the office is Seungyoon’s fading sob. When he finally calms himself down, he looks up at Hugeboy. The man pointedly avoids his gaze and stares at the door like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.  
Slowly, Seungyoon clears his throat and says boldly “You know Jiho-hyung.”  
Hugeboy flinches visibly and his glance flickers to Seungyoon’s direction before he turns back to staring at the office’s door. He remains stubbornly silent so Seungyoon asks “Do you know where he is?”  
That question makes Hugeboy releases a whine before he gets up from his chair and runs out of the room. The door bangs loudly in his absence and Seungyoon is already out of his chair and yanking the door open again. He sees Hugeboy runs further back and goes into what seems like the kitchen. The teen shouts after Hugeboy when he yanks that door open “Hey! I asked you a question!”  
The only answer he gets is the sound of the door crashing against its frame. He’s about the open the door when Scent Candle comes out of it and tells him “I apologize,” he smiles plastically at Seungyoon “But this is the kitchen. Strictly for staffs only.”  
Then he leads him back toward the front of the shop where he sees Eunji biting her lips in worry. He looks around and sees Jimin at the counter, paying their bill. Seungyoon asks the male “Hugeboy knows Woo Jiho.”  
There’s silence between them before he grits out reluctantly “Yes.”  
“How?” Seungyoon asks and his smile falters. His lips are pressed into a thin line and he replies “It would seem your friends already settled your bill and they’re waiting for you.”  
Seungyoon narrows his eyes at her and clenches his jaw in anger. He’s about to make another demand when Scent Candle bows and tells him mockingly “It’s our pleasure serving you and your friend.”  
He knows it’s his cue to leave the café. But before he does, Seungyoon says to the boy “I’ll be coming back. And I want answers.”  
He smiles tightly at him and Seungyoon leaves the coffee house but not before searching for Hugeboy. He sees the male’s tan complexion in an unhealthy shade of paleness and the man’s pointedly avoiding his direction. Soon, Scent Candle inserts himself in front of Seungyoon’s view of Hugeboy and looks at him square in the eyes. Seungyoon can sees danger clouding the other teen’s eyes and he huffs in frustration before stepping out of the shop.  
-  
They moved away from Busan two months before Seungyoon enter Junior High, nearly a year after Jiho left home. He wasn’t happy at their new neighborhood mainly because he was worried about Jiho not being able to find them. Seungyoon told that to his father and nearly received a beating. It was the first time he looked at him in the face in a year, and it was to exert his dominance over him; swinging his arm back to him Seungyoon. Thankfully, Taewoon stepped in front of him and the two screamed at each other a bit, preventing his father from disciplining him. He still doesn’t remember they were shouting about but what he does remember is his mother’s distance attitude toward him and Taewoon protectiveness. Taewoon wept himself to sleep that night while holding onto Seungyoon and apologizing over and over. He didn’t know why Taewoon was apologizing, he didn’t do anything wrong.  
-


	2. 2B Yellow Suitcase

WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE

 

2A  
Yellow Suitcase

 

Eventually, they end up at the quiet pool they frequent but it’s already quite late into the day. It’s the pool where they actually meet for the first time and became fast friends when he found out they live in the same apartment complex.   
Taewoon took him swimming a few days after moving in and Seungyoon was ecstatic. It was usually Jiho who took him to the beach and taught him how to swim. He loved swimming but hadn’t swum since Jiho left home. It made him remember his second brother and Seungyoon wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad about that.  
Jimin’s doing the butterfly as Eunji and Seungyoon swing their legs idly in the water. It’s odd of him to go to the pool and not jump in enthusiastically but the fact that someone out there knows of Jiho but withheld information from him leave him in a bad mood. Seungyoon’s feeling frustrated all over again, a feeling he comes to associate with the act of inquiring about Jiho.   
Seungyoon doesn’t understand why everyone must insist on hiding the truth from him when he’s sure they know he knows Jiho ran away from home. He just chooses to believe what Taewoon told me because it’s a convenient lie and until he has solid proof, that lie consoles him.  
About an hour later, when the sun is setting; they decide to go back. Eunji plasters herself on his right side while Jimin puts his arm around Seungyoon shoulder and leans into his left. Jimin’s hand alternate between playing with Eunji’s hair and Seungyoon’s ear. They receive glances as they walk down the street toward their apartment complex but that don’t render them from leaning into each other.   
On the elevator, Eunji finally breaks the comfortable silence between them. She cups his cheeksand mumbles softly “Stop frowning. It makes you look unattractive.”  
Seungyoon can practically hear Jimin rolls his eyes. Then the other male comments offhandedly “Like he’s ever attractive to begin with.”  
Eunji shoots him a pointed look and Seungyoon sees Jimin making vague zipping motion from the corner of his eyes. She turns her attention back to him and says “Don’t worry your pretty little head off. We will help you find out about Jiho-hyung. We know how important this is to you, Seungyoon-ah. You’re not alone. Okay?”  
Seungyoon nods and Eunji clarifies “I mean it.”  
That makes Seungyoon smiles “I know.”   
The elevator dings when it arrives at Jimin’s floor and the other male pats his shoulder consolingly. He tells Seungyoon “We got you man, no matter what. Just don’t murder anyone. I don’t think Eunji’s gonna save out asses if we do.”  
Eunji clicks her tongue at him and Seungyoon laughs, slapping his shoulder as he leaves the elevator.   
He’s grateful he has such supportive friends.

 

-

 

Seungyoon comes home to a quiet apartment. His parents are noticeably absent; like they always are on the day Jiho leaves home. Only Taewoon’s home, with the meal cooked and ready to be eaten.   
He gets up from the couch, putting down whatever he’s reading and goes over to the dining area to set up the dishes. Taewoon doesn’t even bother to explain their parents’ absence like he used too.   
Once upon a time, a few years ago, Seungyoon would bother asking where their mom and dad went and Taewoon would makes up excuses like they went to a wedding or their visiting this uncle or that aunt. It’s an outrageous lie and Seungyoon figures it out after two years. They stop it with the pretense after that but never admit openly that they’re away because it’s painful to be around two sons who remind them of the trouble middle son that left them on the day he left them.   
They’re eating peacefully, with Taewoon entertaining him with stories about his fight with the neighbor’s cat. When his brother finishes his story, Seungyoon knows it’s his turn to tell him tales. Instead, he risks it and says as nonchalantly as he could “One of the baristas at the café knows Jiho-hyung.”  
Silence envelops them and Seungyoon examines Taewoon’s facial expression closely. He still remembers that one time when he talked about Jiho and Taewoon went to his room abruptly and Seungyoon heard sobbing noises throughout the entire day. But that kind of thing stopped happening and usually, Taewoon just closes off immediately and pretend to not hear Seungyoon.  
This time though, this time there’s a small smile across Taewoon’s lips. It looks sad to Seungyoon but there’s a hint of fondness in it and it makes butterflies squirm inside Seungyoon’s belly. He wonders if this is the day Taewoon will tell him everything.  
Finally, Taewoon asks “Why the sudden interest in Jiho?”  
Seungyoon looks at him pointedly and replies “I’ve always been interested in him, hyung. He’s my brother. Of course I want to know about him, especially when he’s not home.”  
Taewoon smiles amusedly and put a piece of fish onto his plate. It’s strange that the elder is so serene about this. Usually, he’ll be rigid and moody. Jiho’s always been a touchy subject to Taewoon but he’s so open about it today.   
Seungyoon takes another risk and says “I know Jiho-hyung wasn’t sent to any fancy school.”  
Taewoon hums and this time he piles vegetables onto Seungyoon plates. He pokes at the peas in disgust so older brother chides him “Eat them. They’re good for you.”  
Seungyoon pouts and Taewoon continues “And I do know that you know.”  
“So why won’t you tell me? Why did you lie? Why aren’t you telling me the reasons?” he demands immediately and Taewoon’s expression falters briefly. Seungyoon thought he broke it again, whatever it was they had moments ago instead another smile graces Taewoon’s lips. The older replies “Because I didn’t want you to be sad.”  
“I got sad anyway.” Seungyoon says and Taewoon’s eyes drop toward his plate and he starts picking at the food on it.   
Seungyoon sighs and asks “Hyung, you’ll tell me about it right?”   
Taewoon lifts his head to look at him. “Yes,” he promises and Seungyoon feels reassured “I will.”  
“When?”  
“When you’re stable.”  
“What does that even mean?” Seungyoon demands with a frown.   
“When you’re all grown up.”  
“What if knowing about the reasons why Jiho-hyung went away help me grow up?”  
Instead of providing and answer, Taewoon just smiles at him and Seungyoon is filled with frustration once again.

 

-

 

Jiho was seventeen when he left home. Seungyoon remembers it clearly because there was a big argument between Jiho and dad about a month after Jiho’s birthday and two days after that argument, Jiho just disappeared from their house; even his photos removed.   
It was an argument that happened when they were watching TV together. At first, Seungyoon thought it was no different than usual. But suddenly, it turned explosive and Jiho was yelling at their dad and Seungyoon cried as his mother hugged him.   
“I can’t live like this anymore! I’m constantly feeling unhappy and unwelcome here, in my own house! By my own father and mother!” Jiho shouted and their dad jumped onto his feet to tower over Jiho. Their mom remained fixated in her spot as she snaked her arms around Seungyoon.  
“Then leave.”  
“And I will.” Jiho glared at their dad and Seungyoon’s lips trembled in fear. Taewoon planted a soft kiss on the crown of his head before moving tentatively toward Jiho and their dad.   
“I will gladly leave this disgusting place and rid myself of tyrants like you!”Jiho continued with a shout and their dad swing his arm back and backhanded Jiho. Jiho’s right cheek turned red with the violence and blood dripped out of his lips. Seungyoon wails loudly.   
“You ungrateful son of a bitch! How dare you talk to your father like this!” Their dad shouted.   
“Fathers are supportive of their children. Not assholes who abuse their sons!” Jiho counters with his own scream and their dad swing his arm back again. This time, the blow was stopped by Taewoon. The oldest begged “Dad, stop it. Please.”  
Instead of stopping, their dad pushed his arm harshly and sent Taewoon stumbling onto the ground. Jiho growled in warning and cursed again. This time, Taewoon wasn’t fast enough to stop the slap and Jiho ended up on the flood with a severely bruised cheek.  
Seungyoon screamed in fear and their dad screamed at him “Stop crying you brat!”  
It was the first time his dad screamed at him.  
That made Seungyoon wailed even louder and from his sprawl on the floor, Jiho said “Even your favorite little baby boy is afraid of you. You’re just like monster aren’t you!”  
Their dad gritted his teeth and told their mom “You make that spoiled brat shut up or I swear I will-”  
“Will what?” Jiho spitted the blood out of his mouth and asked. Their dad glared at him and Taewoon pulled him to his feet. Seungyoon remembers Taewoon mumbling something into Jiho ear that made the second son pushed him away.  
“Will you beat him like how you beat hyung and me, father?” Jiho demanded. “Don’t you dare ruin him too you fucker, you’ve ruined me enough already!” The second son ended up screaming his last statement and stormed off to his room.

 

-

 

Seungyoon didn’t really understand what they were fighting about. It was just a normal evening in front of the TV like every other day. And yet it was so explosive and so life changing.   
He could never really remember the argument as detailed as he wish it to be but he does distinctly remember that Jiho was very angry and Taewoon was really afraid.   
Seungyoon remembers the aftermath better because he still remembers the warmth of Taewoon’s tears on the back of his hands and the dust that settled in the hyungs’ room when Jiho took out his yellow suitcase.   
Seungyoon remembers spending that night asleep on Taewoon’s side of the room, in his brother’s protective embrace, as the two spoke to each other in soft tone.

 

-

 

The next morning, Seungyoon leaves his room around nine to find that Taewoon’s still at home. He sees his brother leaves his bedroom with a severe case of bed head and baggy PJs and glances at the clock. Seungyoon raises a questioning brown and Taewoon shrugs.   
He yawns “I took a day off.”  
“I can see that.”   
Taewoon rolls his eyes and makes himself a cup of coffee. The two share a quiet moment as the water cooks. Taewoon takes a sip of his coffee and makes a disgusted face. He says “Let’s go to that café you youngsters are so excited about. Babylon isn’t it?”   
Seungyoon narrows his eyes. He should’ve known. He points out “You’re drinking coffee.”  
“If by coffee you mean crappy instant coffee, then yes. I am drinking coffee.”  
“It’s still coffee.”  
The two stares at each other for a few seconds before Taewoon says gravely “I’m paying.”  
Seungyoon knows he shouldn’t agree to go with Taewoon because gods know what the man’s motives are, but free food is just too hard to resist. And against his better judgment, he agrees “You better be ready in ten minutes hyung.”  
Taewoon beams happily.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I wanted to upload the chapter as a whole but it keeps on getting longer and longer... So I decided to split it into two parts and uploading the one I finished to avoid making you guys wait. Hopefully I'll get my laptop back and be able to finish the second part early. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! I love talking with you my lovely readers! 


	3. 2B Dannah

2B

Danah

 

The first thing Taewoon says when they enter the coffee house is “Woah that waiter is really pretty. Is he even a he?”

Seungyoon raises a questioning brow and looks toward the direction Taewoon’s turned to. He sees Scent Candle, tall, small framed and milky white skin, with his white shirt and black half apron tied on around his tight jean. He’s wearing a black chocker with a small bow at the back. The tails of the bow dances in the wind when he moves and Seungyoon can understand why his brother thought Scent Candle might be a girl. He’s too beautiful. Too surreal to fit Korean’s stereotype of men who are supposed to tough and manly with deep sexy voice and defined muscles. Some people might even call him feminine but Seungyoon doubt anyone would dare tell him that. Scent Candle would probably punch them in the face or insults their narrow minded view of the world.Or both.

Probably both, Seungyoon decides as both of them take a seat at one of the tables near the front of the shop. A pretty waitress comes over to their table with two menus in her hands. Seungyoon knows who she is; she’s Krungie, the one who usually brings him his drinks. She’s really friendly and claimed that she’s the one who encourages the employees here use nicknames instead of their real name to create a playful atmosphere in the shop. Other staffs also respects her a lot and Seungyoon suspects she’s probably the owner of the shop or something, but he can’t be too sure because he hasn’t seen the owner yet even though he’s been inside the owner’s office.

“Hi,” she says with a smile on her face and Seungyoon returns it shyly. She asks “The usual drink?”

Seungyoon nods distractedly and his eyes travel to the barista counter to find Hugeboy. He’s there but he seems very tired, there are noticeable dark circles under his eyes and Seungyoon let his mind wonders about that for a minute. And Seungyoon sees an unfamiliar person behind the cashier, one of the spot that baby lion usually occupies, when he’s actually anywhere insight in the coffee house. That man is either behind the counter manning the cash and making excellent coffee or he’s nowhere to be found.

Taewoon’s still leaving through the food menu and biting his lips as he looks for something to his taste. So Seungyoon asks the waitress to past the time “Noona, who’s that new cashier?”

“Oh, Danah? She doesn’t actually work here. She’s just helping out because one of the owners is his brother.” Krungie replies with a fond smile.

That makes Seungyoon asks in surprise “You’re not the owner?”

Krungie’s eyes twinkle in amusement “Nope. I’m the manager, Seungyoon-shi.”

Seungyoon nods in understanding and the waitress continues “I’m flattered you thought I was the owner though.”

Seungyoon ducks his head shyly and glances toward his brother to see Taewoon frowning at the menu. He rolls his eyes and tells his brother “Hyung, stop frowning and order the food. It’s been like three minutes or something.”

Krungie laughs and Taewoon frowns at him “I don’t know what to order.”

Seungyoon rolls his eyes “Just order whatever hyung. You can try other things when you come back next time.”

“Why don’t you try the Caribbean Sandwich? It’s our chief’s signature dish.”

“I’ll have that then. Thank you.”

Krungie nods and goes to place the order. Taewoon looks at him and says “Krungie. Really?”

Seungyoon shrugs “There are weirder names here. Trust me.”

Taewoon raises a challenging eyebrow and Seungyoon leans in to tell him “There’s this waitress who called herself 4D Alien and a waiter who called himself Deep Fry Chicken. Thank god their just part-timers though, it must be so weird to call for them during work.”

His brother looks at him skeptically and Seungyoon continues “Seriously. Those nicknames are legit.”

Taewoon still eyes him suspiciously so Seungyoon tells him gravely “That waiter you said too pretty to be a guy, he’s called ‘Scent Candle’.”

Taewoon’s face color and explain “I didn’t say he was pretty!”

Seungyoon rolls his eyes again and slumps in his chair. A moment later, Taewoon tells him “It’s a cute name though.”

“Oh my god.” Seungyoon face palms. He hopes Scent Candle does something rude so Taewoon will dislike him as much as Seungyoon does.

-

 


	4. 3 Green tea chai

**3**

**Green Tea Chai**

 

 

After three days of Seungyoon’s absent from the coffee house, Taewoon comes home with a brown bag full of baked goods. He’s late and Seungyoon stares at him hard from his position at the dining table. He tells brother matter-of-factly “You’re unusually late. Mom was worried.”

Taewoon smiles lopsidedly and sets the paper bag down in front of him, ignoring the complete like that Seungyoon just fed him. The younger eyes the bag suspiciously and the older tells him “It’s all free.”

“Oh.” Seungyoon replies as nonchalant as possible so Taewoon pushes the bag toward him, gesturing for him to open it. Seungyoon remains ignorant and goes back to eating his homemade dessert.

“Taehyun packed your favorite.” Taewoon sing-songs and for a brief moment Seungyoon feels hope blossoming inside his chest.

“Who’s Taehyun?” He asks, hopeful and filled with excitement.

“Scent Candle.” Taewoon replies and Seungyoon slams his spoon down before stomping to his room. The door frame rattles and the last thing he sees is his brother putting his ‘therapist face’ on.

-

He should’ve known.

Hugeboy doesn’t look like a ‘Taehyun’, and yet he was foolishly hopeful that it was Hugeboy who sent him the snacks.

-

Hugeboy has no business with him anyways. So why the hell would he gives Seungyoon free snack? Hell, why did he even come up with that stupid idea anyways.

-

Now he’s not sure if he’s mad because Taehyun is too much of a wuss to apologize properly or if his anger is due to the fact that the snacks aren’t from Hugeboy.

His feelings are just a bunch of messy clusterfuck right now and he _cannot_ _deal_.

-

The next day, Taewoon comes home with an apology on his lips. Seungyoon glares at him from the couch before throwing the pillow at him and goes to his room.

He’s just so full of anger and he doesn’t know _why_.

-

On day three Seungyoon is pointedly absent from home and spends the entire day at Jimin’s, locked up inside the other’s teen little dance studio. He sings with his guitar and watches as Jimin prances around on the tip of his toes, doing ballet around the room.

Eunji comes around at two in the afternoon with a brown bag filled with cupcakes in one hand and their drinks the other. She sits down for ten minutes and propositions them “Let’s go swimming.”

Jimin frowns at her in annoyance and points at his outrageous hair. He proclaims a bit too dramatically “I’m never leaving this house ever again unless you dye my hair back to black!”

Seungyoon rolls his eyes so hard he feels them move within their sockets. His singing voice falters a bit with amusement and Jimin glares at him. Seungyoon shrugs in response and put down his guitar. He stands up to stretch and says “Sounds like a good idea. I need the fresh air anyways since you locked me in this room and force me to sing for six hours straight.”

Eunji hugs his arm in excitement and Jimin grumbles adorably.

The two of them are already halfway out the door before Jimin follow them out with a hat over his head. Eunji laughs and pulls it until the accessory cover half of his face.

-

Eunji hands him a cup of green tea chai and Seungyoon eyes the drink in disappointment.

“You know I don’t like chai tea. Why are you buying me chai tea?” Seungyoon asks and Jimin pokes his head into Seungyoon’s personal space. His eyes light with excitement and he licks of the sugar from his fingers before extending his hand toward of cup of green liquid.

“Gimme!” Jimin exclaims and emphasizes with his grabby hand motion. Seungyoon passes it toward the other boy, but before Jimin can get it; Eunji slaps Jimin’s hand away. Both of them look at the girls in mild shock and Jimin whimpers pathetically as he cradles his hand.

“Meanie!” He says with a pout.

Eunji tells him firmly “No.”

Jimin put on his puppy dog face and blinks cutely “No means no Jimin.”

The boy huffs and turns his head aways. Eunji rolls her eyes and turns to her Seungyoon “And I didn’t buy it for you. Mino-sshi gave it to me and told me to deliver it to you.”

Jimin turns to look at Seungyoon in anticipation and all Seungyoon can do is frown at the drink in his hand. Eunji throws her hands up in exasperation and says “Read the fucking carton paper wrapped around the cup you idiot.”

Jimin laughs at him and allows Eunji to drag him out of the lobby. Seungyoon frowns at the cup again before bringing it closer to his face.

The artistic strokes of the hangul on the brown paper reads:

_I apologize if I offended you Seungyoon-sshi but your resemblance to Jiho-hyung is extremely uncanny and I couldn’t help but react poorly. I know I’ve been a very bad host during your time in our coffee shop and I would like to make it up to you. Please come to coffeehouse or contact me via my phone or line so I can make it up to you._

_P.S. this is Jiho-hyung’s favorite drink. I hope you enjoy it as much as he did._

_–Mino_

Seungyoon stares at the words for another ten seconds before he finally finally breathes and sprints in the direction of Babylon Coffeehouse.


	5. 4 Day one. Day two. Day three. Day four.

4  
Day one. Day two. Day three. Day four

 

Seungyoon never runs faster in his life. He’s running and running and running and the only thought in his head is: his name is Mino. Jiho-hyung somehow becomes an afterthought that lingers as his hand tighten around the cup of green tea chai. And only when he stops in front of the coffee shop did he realizes that he’s out of breath. He’s heaving and his lungs feel much too small. The teen needs to take a moment to compose himself before pushing the door open.   
The bell on top jingles pleasantly to alert the staffs of his arrival. Everything seems to quiet down as he steps foot inside and Seungyoon turns toward the counter slowly. He sees Hugeboy, Mino, behind the counter; staring at him like he’s something. Seungyoon feels heart beating wildly in his ribcage and his breathing slows to a staccato with nervousness and anticipations. Every step he takes seems so heavy and the few meters between him and Mino stretches into kilometers. It feels so dizzying and he doesn’t understand why.   
By the time he’s standing in front of Hugeboy, Mino, he’s feeling lightheaded and shaking slightly from adrenaline. Seungyoon spends a few second staring at the shiny tan skin of Mino’s face, appreciating the geometry of his face and tracing his sharp eyebrows with his eyes. It takes him what feels like hours to musters a small “Hi.”  
The older man stares at him for a bit before he smiles softly in return and leaves the counter to come join him. “Hi.” He says and Seungyoon finds himself saying the greeting at him again. He laughs, and it sounds like rain water and waves crashing onto the shore, and Seungyoon feels a bit week at the knees.   
Mino steers him to one of the window seat of the coffee. He stares at the green tea chai cup in Seungyoon’s hand and asks “Did you like the chai tea?”  
“No, I hate it.” Seungyoon replies, too quickly and too honest. But Mino still laughs anyways. There’s a rhythm to his laugh, and Seungyoon’s stomach flutters giddily in anticipation.  
“Sit, please.” Mino says and gestures to the chair. Seungyoon complies and stares up at him. He looks pretty even if Seungyoon stares at him from weird angle. But pretty isn’t the kind of word Seungyoon should use to describe him, it should be handsome or manly and all those apply to him as well. The older man continues “I’ll make you your favorite and we’ll talk a bit because I want to apologize.”  
“It’s okay.” Seungyoon replies quickly and adds “There’s nothing to forgive. Just.” The younger man finds himself pausing, struggling to find the right word to keep Mino interested. He settles with “I want to speak.”  
Mino stares at him and Seungyoon shifts in his seat. He says “I want to talk, if that’s okay.”   
“Yes, as long as you’re willing to wait until closing hours.”  
“Yes. I can. Yes.”   
“Okay.” Mino says, and just stands there to stare at him. Seungyoon stares back at him until the man’s lips quirk lopsidedly into a half smile before he says “I’ll make your favorite.”  
-  
Seungyoon’s 99% sure he doesn’t have a favorite drink or snack or whatever.  
-  
Apparently it’s white mocha frappe with extra cream and chocolate.   
He doesn’t like sweet things, but he could come to like this.  
-  
Strange how one man can have such influence over him.   
-  
During the wait, Seungyoon switches between staring at Mino while he works and staring out the window. And he only turns to staring at the outside world when Mino caught him looking and gave him a knowing smile. It feels like the older man is playing with him. Or maybe it’s flirtation? But that train of thought has Seungyoon recoiling; not with outright disgust but a combination of fear and anger and confusion. And the thing is, it’s very confusing but he can’t say. He’s not sure because he appreciate girls. Seungyoon likes their curves and their soft smile and softer eyelashes. He likes to kiss their lips and squeezes their soft skin. And Mino doesn’t have any of those but Seungyoon still appreciates him all the same. From his hard angles to his sharp eyes and sharper manners. It lures him in and slaps him in the face with all of Mino’s fine qualities. And that angers him so so much because he’s not gay. He’s not a homo.   
He’s cut off from bad thoughts when Mino flops down in front of him, a plate full of baked goods in his hand. The older male smiles at him lopsidedly with a hint of playfulness at the corner of his mouth and Seungyoon finds himself smiling back.   
“So, what do you want to know?” Mino ask, pushing the plate toward Seungyoon and gesturing for him to take a bite.   
Seungyoon complies, moving to pick the croissant and opens his mouth to ask about Jiho-hyung. Instead, all that comes out are questions about Mino, Mino, and Mino. The teen finds himself smiling in glee against all odds as the conversation progress.   
-  
God this man. One minute Seungyoon is stewing in anger and hatred and confusing but in the next Seungyoon is smiling like a happy child. And all because of him.   
-  
Seungyoon goes home with one of his brightest smile. Lips stretching over snow white teeth until it hurts to maintain that smile. His eyes are twinkling like stars and sky and there’s a pretty melody to his voice.   
Taewoon-hyung gives him a curious look when he sees Seungyoon. And when the teen drops onto the couch to nuzzle him like a cat, the psychologist looks away from his journal to glance at his little brother questioningly.   
Seungyoon smiles at his older brother, feeling a bit silly for being this happy but he keeps smiling anyways and sighs contently. He flips over to lay on his stomach and rests his cheek on Taewoon’s laps and tells his brother “I’m just really happy today.”  
Taewoon rolls his eyes, puts down his reading material and strokes Seungyoon’s hair until he falls asleep. His legs are falling asleep and his heart is a bit too full, but Taewoon is a happy happy man.   
-  
Seungyoon wakes up the next day with a bit too much enthusiasm, the kind of giddy energy that gets him up since 6 in the morning during summer breaks. It makes Taewoon raises his brows in skepticism.   
“I don’t know.” Seungyoon grumbles adorably at his brother and rummages through the cupboard for his cereal. He pours milk into his bowl and mumbles “Just full of energy somehow.”  
Taewoon rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. Seungyoon gives him a blinding smile when his older brother passes him toward the fridge. When he got his eggs, Taewoon pushes the door close with his foot and asks his brother “So, what got you so excited?”  
Seungyoon slurps up the milk and cereal from his spoon and shrugs. Taewoon turns to look at the teen, uncertain if Seungyoon didn’t answer or if he’s still too sleepy to hear anything. Seungyoon meets his eyes and shrugs again. He says “What? I’m just happy.”   
Taewoon grins at him goofily “Nothing. I’m happy too.” He says with a much tamer smile before turning back to the eggs on the stove. Seungyoon rolls his eyes at that cheesiness and scoops up his disgustingly healthy oatmeal and organic berry cereals.   
A few moments pass and Taewoon says melancholically “I haven’t seen you this happy for a long time.”  
Seungyoon’s lips form a smile that is halfway sad and halfway wistful before he replies “I know. Since Jiho-hyung.”  
Taewoon sets down his plate of sunny side up eggs and stares at his brother.   
-  
Eventually, being in constant contact with Mino becomes less of a marvel to him and more of a regularity. Seungyoon stays in contact with Mino everyday, through texts or phone calls or direct communications.   
They graduated from awkward companion that evening Seungyoon ran to Babylon with air skipping inside his lungs. The two of them has been friends ever since then. And everyone is a bit surprise by it that even Eunji comments on it. Well, 30% comments and 70% teasing that is.   
Taewoon comes home one day with a bag full of free bakeries and a perplexed expression. He sets down the brown paper bag and stares Seungyoon, who’s fiddling with his guitar of the couch. The older male clears his throat and asks “Should I be worried?”  
Seungyoon hums and frowns at his older brother. Taewoon continues “Everyone was overly friendly at Babylon and somehow you and Mino-sshi are on first name bases.”   
Seungyoon hums again, taking his time to elaborate “We talked and became friends. It’s been nearly two weeks now.”  
Taewoon narrows his eyes when the younger one doesn’t explain any further. He asks “And how did that happened?”  
Seungyoon stares at Taewoon and answers with a straight face and overly serious tone “The higher power of Gods.”  
Taewoon throws a pillow at him and eats all of the eclairs. Seungyoon wants to hate him for that but he’s too full of positive energy to do anything other than being happy.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is cross-posted on asianfanfics site under the pseudonym Ria_Sokun so yeah


End file.
